The Malfoy Heir
by pollymed1995
Summary: Watch as Hermione and Draco battle through this year at Hogwarts


The Malfoy Heir

Inside, her heart was doing overtime. It kept pounding and pounding and in 20minutes she will be facing the whole school, for the first time in seven months. She looked down to see her angel in a deep sleep. But when she turned to look into the mirror she was amazed to see herself looking the way she did. That couldn't be her hair right? It was straight! The make-up fitted her perfectly it brought out the colour in her eyes. She looked like a mum, but more importantly for the first time she felt like a mum.

She looked up at the clock it was time to make her way down to the great hall, so she picked up her angel grabbing his bag on the way out. She took her place beside the head boy, who looked shocked to see her back, but she said nothing. She stared over to her angels Godmother who had him tucked up nice and warm and a smile had let slip.

Hermione's POV

"Welcome to this year's talent show i have the honour of introducing the first act of the evening

Miss Parkinson if you please" Dumbledore had said and nearly ran off the stage as Pansy came on.

Someone who sounded much too like Fred had shouted 'i thought this was a talent show!'

I had to bite the inside of my cheek, to stop the laughter. Being Head Girl came with a responsibility. Pansy had an angry look on her face that made her even more pug like.

All that was on the stage was a microphone, Please don't say she is going to sing!

The music came on and the back-up vocalists came on humming a tune i couldn't make out just yet. Pansy took a deep breath and starting singing. That when i realised what they were singing!

They were killing the song Let me entertain you. God they were far from entertaining us, even Malfoy looked half asleep and the professors looked rather bored as well. For such an easy song they went about it all the wrong way .When they were finished Dumbledore gave no well done or anything and introduced the following act, which was in my opinion rather good. As the end of the talent show grew near i was getting worried about my own performance there were so many great acts that had gone on before me that i was regretting agreeing to go last. As the last act went on, i went backstage getting a confused look from Malfoy as i had got out my chair. Dumbledore had met me backstage; to welcome me back. I was really nervous as he went out to introduce me. And my heart felt heavier. How could i do this! What on earth was going through my head!

"I am very pleased to announce we have one more act to perform this evening, Our Head Girl has re-joined us today as some may already know. And i knowing her talents have asked her to perform for you this evening; I know it was a lot to ask of her especially with what she has just been through.

But Miss Granger and i thought this would be a great way to say to you that everyone will have their turn to shine, for others to appreciate their talents and for you all to realise that no matter who you are or what you are capable of there is something great inside everyone" And with that he came off the stage. The curtain came down and i made my way on to the stage.

This was it. Welcome back to Hogwarts Hermione. I looked down at my red and silver summer dress i had hid under my robes and my silver ankle boots. My hair was in a straight summer style reaching to my lower back.

I took a deep breath as the curtain came back up and i could feel everyone eyes on me. I brought my head up and took the microphone into my hands. The music started and my hips started moving in a way no one had seen before. Then i started to sing

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

...

That's when my dress changed and my hair went into a 60's style and by ankle boots turned into go-go boots! It had worked! I felt myself smile. Multi-coloured lights hit the stage and the music changed. I was going to do this!

Whatcha drinkin'

Rum or whisky

Now won't you have a...

Double with me

I'm sorry I'm a little late

I got your message by the way

I'm calling in sick today

So let's go out for old time sake

I'll never forget you

They said we'd never make it

My sweet joy, always remember me

...

Everyone started to cheer and clap. Some people even screamed my name! It was something i had never dreamed of doing and yet here i was. A huge smile broke out on my face as Dumbledore came on to the stage. I bookworm Granger just sang my heart out to our entire school! I take one last look around the audience only to find Malfoy staring right back at me.

I made my way off the stage to go find Ginny and my little angel.

"That was amazing Hermione!"

"Thank you, i was that nervous i was going to back out" I laugh

"I bet you're glad you didn't!" she exclaims

"Of course, thank you for looking after him Ginny" i say gratefully

"No problem, he slept through it all" She laughs

After saying goodbye, i was making my way up to the heads common room my sleeping angel in his carry cot still fast asleep. I said the password to the portrait after the lady had finished greeting my little angel, and made my way in to the common room only to find Malfoy and Blaise sitting comfortably on the sofas near the fire talking.

They hadn't notice me come in so i made my way over to the kitchen to unpack the bottles into the fridge and set up a few appliances. It was only then that they realised i was here

"We didn't hear you come in..." i turned to face them.

"Really how odd..." I say sarcastic and then Blaise got me in a bear hug.

"Too tight "I laugh, and he lets go

"God it seems like years"

"And it's only been months i know-"we were interrupted by my little angel crying. That had got Malfoys direct attention. I looked at him in disbelief and then make my way over to my angel calming him down by picking him up and gently rocking him in my arms and within seconds he had calmed down.

I turn back around to find Blaise gone but Malfoy still there looking at the little angel in my arms.

"God, Malfoy! It's like you've never seen a baby before!" i couldn't take the stares any longer

"He doesn't like being stared at like you or me" and with that he turned to face me.

"Dumbledore let you bring him here?" He asks

"Well he is hardly going to take him away from me at a month old is he" I say

"What's his name?" He asked

"Like we first agreed, Scorpius" i sigh then look down at Scorpius, He looked just like a Malfoy with his platinum blonde hair, his pointy nose, his cheek bones everything, but not his eyes he had my eyes, my blue eyes though i guess no, Definitely my shade of blue.

When i had put Scorpius to bed i found Malfoy reading on the couch. I started to prepare a bottle for Scorpius's next feed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to with him...Draco?"I felt myself asking

"We discussed this before you left, it's safer for you and him if i keep out of this, you have no idea what my father would do, do you? Like i said before i will give you whatever money i can to help you and keep the two of you safe, but apart from that i don't want anything else to with this…"he says in reply

"I don't want your money Malfoy!I couldn't care less for fancy things or anything money can buy. Scorpius is going to need his DAD! What am i going to say when he asks where you are or who you are! Do you want me to lie! Do you want me to lie to OUR Son DRACO?" I felt tears pour down my face and i turn back to what i was doing. I shook the bottle and headed towards the stairs.

"I thought you were many things Draco, but a COWARD was not one of them..."i say just loud enough for him to hear.

The next day i awoke to the sound of a crash coming from downstairs, i quickly grabbed my wand and put a spell around Scorpius.

Tip-toeing down the stairs i got there just in time to see Lucius apparate out of here.

"Safe!" I scream loud enough for Draco to turn around.

"What on earth was he doing here Draco! (i look around the room to see my steriliser smashed into pieces, along with the high chair)What has he done!" i shout

"I'll get you a new one!" He says like they were replaceable

"What so you're going to go into MUGGLE London! With what sickles and nuts! Just leave it! They weren't replaceable items Draco! They were gifts ok Gifts from my family!" i shout back at him. God he was so stupid! It was then that i fell to the floor crying, and Scorpius started crying.

I look towards Draco thinking just maybe he will help me out this one time, but no. He just looked at me, waiting, waiting for me to get up and tend to our son. I was making my way upstairs when the crying stopped. That's odd i remember thinking to myself. He never does that. I began to panic and ran up the last few steps into the room. Only to find him giggling away with Dobby at the end of the bed Playing with him. Oh thank God!

"Hello Dobby" I say in a sigh of relief

"Missus looks very tired you go sleep, Dobby will look after Master Malfoy" he says very politely.

"How did you know that, Dobby? Nobody knows that" I ask as calmly as possible

"Dobby didn't mean to upset friend of Harry Potter Missus. But it was the other Master Malfoy that told Dobby about Master Scorpius. He told me the day Missus left when he was really upset." he replied

"That's quite Alright Dobby i wanted someone else to tell anyway i don't really like it when i have no one to talk about it with" i say

A few hours later i woke up and found Scorpius asleep i picked him up and went downstairs to get ready for his feed i placed him on the sofa making sure he wouldn't fall off with the pillows and cushions at his sides.

Pop! I turned around to find Narcissa In our common room.

"Hermione, dear Oh god Lucius was out and I've been dying to meet my Grandson ever since Draco told me about him" She says in what sounded like a gentle motherly voice. But the Motherly side in me kicked in and i picked up Scorpius and held him quite close to me not letting him go.

"I don't know what you are on about! Now leave!"i scream at her not believing a word she was saying.

"Hermione. I..."she says

"I Said leave! Go!" I screamed again at her.

"Oh Hermione, what's wrong? I mean no harm to you i promise…Please Hermione!" she shouts matching my voice.

"No Leave! i want you out! Leave us alone!" i scream louder and louder repeatedly. Draco then came running in.

"What is going on? I could hear you down the- MUM!" he shouts

"Get her out of here Draco" I cry running up the stairs to my room

I could hear what was going on downstairs it was that loud

"What on earth is going on mum, what are you doing here?" i heard Malfoy ask

"I came to see him Draco" she had said in a rather sad manor

"Who, who are you on about mother!" He said the tension was building up

"You're Son Draco!" Her voice was disbelieving

"What are you going on about mother?" He shouts reminding me of Lucius

"Don't you dare? You have a SON DRACO! Don't become like your father! I won't have it that boy is going to need you!" She shouts in a voice i have never heard her use before.

"You don't understand they are safer this way i will do everything i can to protect them! And if it means this then so be it! I cannot have them hurt! I will not see it done mother!" the way he had said that made my heart skip a beat. He did care. I kissed the top of Scorpius's head and made my way downstairs.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry i acted that way Narcissa i mean since he has been born it has been just me and him, at first i had a hard time trusting myself to leave him with Ginny for an hour if that. But you're his Family and i guess i need to remember that sometimes. I guess in these times i feel i can't trust anyone...I'm sure Scorpius would like to meet his Grandmother" I give her a reassuring smile and she comes over to hold him.

"He reminds me so much of you Draco, Promise me you won't be like your father ,Protect them by all means but don't not be a part of this .Your father missed so much of your upbringing it makes me wonder if that's the reason why he is like this now." Narcissa finished giving Draco her prep talk .Before i knew it she was gone .Draco then went to the fridge and got out a bottle ,

"It's nearly time for his feed isn't it?" He asks sounding like the father i wanted him to be for Scorpius.

"Yes...Draco?(He turned to look at me )Thank you" He gave me a smile that i hadn't seen for months, and it was that smile that made me realise the Draco i fell in love was back. He needed some more work but he's getting there. We'll get there together.

End of chapter 1


End file.
